


Endless Torture

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wordcount: 100, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Endless Torture

You lied.   
You promised you’d be there forever. That even through the hardest times, you’d stand at my side. Whatever it took, it didn’t matter. But when everything we had ever been was put to the test, you walked.   
My heart aches, the burning it makes in my chest won't cease. I want to tear my flesh, peel it back and rip my heart out just to make the hurt go away.   
I curse you. For the constant memories of you raging inside of my head.   
For the reminders of what once was.   
For knowing the torment will never end


End file.
